


to the wild and to the both of us

by akissontitan



Category: Critical Role, critical role season 2 - Fandom
Genre: Attempted role play, D/s dynamic, PWP, lite rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Vaguely, Caleb realises he'd never known that you could be mad with laughter and so turned on at once.





	to the wild and to the both of us

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a mini prompt from a friend, Widomauk Attempting Rp :^)
> 
> Ambiguous genitals on Molly's end because I live that Tieflings Have Weird Biology And Molly Is Nonbinary Anyway life

"What'll I do with a sweet little thing like you, eh?" Molly starts, eyes shining bright and feline in the candlelight of their rented room. He says something in Infernal then, if it all wasn't enough already, and Caleb can't tell whether it's the knowing or not knowing that gets him more excited. Regardless, he keeps his eyes downturned and a scowl on his face, strains-but-doesn't-really-strain against the ropes binding his wrists.

"Un-tie me." He manages, after a breath. It still feels so inorganic to say the opposite of how he feels, nothing like how naturally Molly stalks around the perimeter of the bed, all playful and confident.

"I will if you want. I like my subjects eager. Are you _eager_ to service a demon god, sweet little mortal?"

Molly plays it _good_ , is the thing, predatory and attractive like every beautiful man on the cover of Caleb's novels. It's Caleb that can't keep it up, the threat of a smile blooms into a full, snorting giggle that he tries to hide in his shoulder. "Demon _god_? Scheisse, Mollymauk, you couldn't help yourself…"

"Sto- _op_ , you're ruining it!" Molly whines, but almost immediately he slips onto the bed to curl around Caleb and rut one horn gently against his shoulder, no malice anywhere to be found. Caleb melts, a little, at the warm contact. His arms are getting sore behind his back, but he _likes_ it, he thinks, especially with Molly _right there_. Warm lips find Caleb's neck, and that's good too, helps him remember why they're here.

"Let's try again. This time… more affectionate incubus than demon king."

The crackle of a purr Caleb didn't realise he was listening to dies down as Molly starts to speak. "I thought I was doing a bloody good job, actually!"

"You were, you were," and there it is, the true desire to free himself from his ropes so that he might pet his lover's hair, "I'm very sorry for laughing."

Caleb feels it against his shoulder when Molly smiles, wild and easy. "You will be, when Slut Prince Incubus is done with you."

That sets him off laughing again, which makes Molly laugh too. Vaguely, Caleb thinks he'd never realised before that you could be mad with laughter and turned on at once.

"How about this, then," Molly says, both arms curling around Caleb's waist til they meet over his navel, "you tell me whether you want it rough or gentle, and that'll be that."

Caleb inhales deep, just to feel the push of his belly against Molly's hands when he exhales again. He takes stock of himself while he breathes; weighs what he wants with what they both need, and speaks before he can ruin it by overthinking. "Authoritative, but… kind. If that makes any sense."

Molly nods, the jut of his chin pushing soft against Caleb's shoulder. "Alright. I think I can manage that, for a pretty one like yourself."

And just like that, Caleb feels like he's made of sheer linen and clouds again, the praise trickling down his spine like the flow of magic. He barely notices Molly unfastening his ties until they're almost off him completely, and when he does move his arms, they feel a little disconnected from his body, like a pleasant drunken buzz.

"Let's use some different muscles, hm?" Molly says as he guides Caleb until he's sat against the bars that make up the bedframe. He chuckles to himself at the double entendre, which is _so_ stupid that Caleb can't help but be enamoured by it. "This better, love?"

Molly nudges his wrists until they're away from his body, resting on the mattress crucifix-style. He nods yes, and the ropes find him again, just tight enough for him to feel secured in place.

"Now, y'sure you don't want me to play some kind of sex demon role? Just a regular demon, even?"

Caleb can see the smirk on Molly's lips, the jovial way he's talking like he always does when he wants a rise out of someone, but something about having his arms spread bare and Molly straddling his middle makes him feel earnest, eager. "I do not care so much about that, so long as I'm yours somehow."

And what he _meant_ to mean is _so long as I'm yours to take, to play with, or punish,_ but maybe he means many things by it. He's not sure what Molly's thinking, rarely ever but especially now, but after a moment in silence he rolls his hips back against Caleb's half-hard dick, and that's as good a sign as any.

He didn't realise how hot he'd gotten until Molly takes to his pants, shimmies down to the foot of the bed so he can slide them off along with his underwear. The cool air on his thighs soothes him just as much as being exposed has him anxious, but Molly's little greedy smile balances him out to a net positive.

"I wanna suck your cock. You're not allowed to come, though."

Caleb nods before he's even processed the sentence proper. He feels like his blood is fizzing with the need for any touch at all, and _all_ of Molly's touches are so good he doesn't much care beyond that.

Clawed hands ease open his legs, a gold-capped incisor grates at the crux of his thigh, and then Molly's mouth is upon him proper, kissing messy up the length of him. He half-whispers a few words in Infernal, something Caleb's definitely heard before, and if it weren't for the huff of his breath against his dick sending shivers up his spine, maybe he could've translated it.

"I could _live_ here, I think." He speaks in Common this time, punctuates by sucking the head of Caleb's dick, "It's _ridiculously_ pretty for a cock. But I'm sure you get that a lot."

Caleb inhales deep, feels his blood pooling south, and when he speaks, Molly's looking at him like it's been minutes. "N-Not… a _lot_ …" and then, with a little more conviction, "You are just lewd, Mollymauk."

Molly grins, and the way it reaches his eyes makes Caleb feel a little soft inside. "Yeah. That's fair."

With that, he takes him in proper, right down to the root in one easy motion. Caleb's arms tense like they've been lightning-struck with how badly he wants his hands in Molly's hair, to pull him off and encourage him to stay all at once. The heat of his mouth is borderline agony, and Caleb can _feel_ his heartbeat between his legs when Molly presses his tongue flat against him, the little forked tip laving up against his urethra. It makes him squirm, hips lifting off the bed, until claws dig into the flesh of his waist and keep him pinned.

" _Fucking-- Seven Hells_ , Mollymauk, that's too much!" Caleb gasps. He can feel his nails making little crescents in his palms, though not nearly as satisfying as Molly's grip on his middle.

Molly grins once his mouth is empty, licks his lips like a fed cat. "Look at that! You've got a lewd mouth on you as well." 

Caleb glares, but there's no contempt in it, especially not once Molly starts to kiss up his hipbone, to his navel and then his chest. He adjusts himself so he's sitting on Caleb's lap again, ass arched temptingly close to his dick. "Y'know," he continues, conversational as anything, "I really thought I'd end up with my cock in your pretty arse tonight, but now I think I want to ride you instead. Be a shame to waste such a lovely erection by not impaling myself on it a little."

"I don't know what to say to that." Caleb mutters, half on reflex. "Oh, erm, well, _yes_ , to the riding. But the rest…"

"I'm not sure what you expected, love. I am a slutty incubus, after all."

And this time, although they've all but completely abandoned any attempt at play-acting, Caleb gets it, a little bit. Or it gets to _him_. Regardless, he watches breathless as Molly readies himself with three fingers inside him almost immediately, utterly gone.

"You ready?" Molly asks. Caleb doesn't think he could ever be ready. He nods, though, and Molly eases down onto him with a soft little hum that Caleb feels reverberate against his skin. After a moment, Molly lifts his hips and sinks down again, and again, one hand braced on Caleb's chest and the other between his own legs, rubbing at himself in slow strokes.

"You feel _too_ good, shouldn't be allowed, you're such a good little thing…" Molly rambles between shuddered breaths. His pace stays slow and burns Caleb to the core; each word and movement grips him tighter, has his chest heaving and his tingling arms aching to be on those violet hips, helping and holding.

Molly must touch himself in some particularly good spot, because his hips shudder and pause in their rhythm, and for the first time Caleb realises just how excited Molly must be, too; the pulsing of his body around Caleb's cock betraying just how quickly they're both coming apart.

"Where do you want me to--" Caleb manages, before Molly picks up his pace again, slow, brutal circles kneading into him. Molly seems to get the idea though, peeks one ruby red eye open and scans the length of Caleb's body like it's a toy, or a game he's winning.

"I think you know the answer to that… I'm _greedy_." He pants hard as he brings the hand on Caleb's chest to meet the other at the crux of his thighs, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, "For all of you."

Molly slips two fingers inside himself at that, and the friction of it alongside his cock has Caleb gasping with the shock of orgasm, his whole body drawn taut and quivering. The _sounds_ Molly's making, breathy moans plus the wet noise of the mess inside him, makes Caleb feel like he's falling forever, and when he opens his eyes again, it's to the sight of Molly sat deep on his cock and his own fingers, lips parted as he breaks and shudders beautifully above him.

The candle flickers and burns out barely a moment later, and before he adjusts to the darkness, Caleb can only see the reflection of Molly's eyes as he blinks back to himself.

It's quiet, for a long moment, until Molly eases himself off his cock and moves to untie his bindings. For all his wanting during their tumble, Caleb thinks he could almost stand to leave them on now, but the sensation of Molly rubbing soothing circles into his palm is definitely also nice.

Caleb uses his new range of motion to draw Molly in for a long kiss, which has them both moaning soft, until Molly breaks it to speak. "You're quite the loyal subject, or… whatever it was that you were meant to be acting as."

"Mmn. Just a supporting role, really."

Molly's grinning when he kisses him again. It doesn't last as long as Caleb would like, because soon Molly's on his feet, stepping - a little unsteadily, Caleb imagines - to the other side of the room.

With a spark, the candle flickers back to life, illuminating Molly's naked figure and toothy smile. There's a mess on his thighs barely visible until Caleb looks for it, and that, plus everything else, makes him feel wild and tender-hearted at the same time. 

"Let's switch places, I want to do it again." Molly says, and Caleb can't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me live, even just a couple words or quote your fave lines!! 
> 
> @nycreous on twitter!! Come hang out.


End file.
